severus snape:I like childrens
by jaewon.shin04
Summary: professor Snape, one of the scariest teachers in hogwarts, just changed in one day? ( a normal girl who lived in south Korea got some how in severus snape's body and became severus snape. (when severus snape was 20) she have read the harry potter book,all 7 of them. -i am not good at this.. just read the story and you will get it...-


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05f28e1609a685628e61b2ef7a9e5413"*the start is a bit style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" skip the first 3 paragraphs/em/span if you will like the story to start right away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f1d870a3d3c9242fac7ac9bec18545d"I liked harry potter series. everything has a reason for its famous and harry potter series has more then one reason to be famous. But after i read through all 7 books, i didn't touch them again, and for the movies, i've only seen them flash through programs. So basically, i was a "normal reader" nothing more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d14fbef5d5e22cccc20e6bc8e4d0f4"If i had more interest, i would have went through every movies and read the book over and over again, but i didn't like the main character, Harry Potter. When he was little, he was cute and i felt sorry for him. but when he got odder her felt like a sensitive, annoying teenage boy. even if i don't count him, i didn't have a favorite character in the book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd03df879fd834c478fde4c7a4a596a5"I hated Harry Potters dad, James potter even more then harry, and even professor dumbledore, his inward seemed black. But if i had to choose one character i like the most, it will be professor lupin who was most conscience, or professor snape which had a exact reason why he acted like that from the first./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d75ed68bcae014a5aaada9b6ff81cd8"But, i never thought of i would like to be severus snape./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e1428160a03a3939cfd2b95cf44398f""...I understand. For you, i would have been a big shook." said professor dumledore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7fd6d473a7813c31aaee0bc0081dc96"professor dumbledore looked at me with his deep blue eyes. Because that blue eyes had warmth and looked really worried, i didn't feel very uncomptable and could observe him very closely. His beard was really long enough to reach his belt of the robe he is wearing. he was also wearing the half-moon shaped glasses, and had a shining emerald color blanket. It was just how i imagined him when i was reading the book, but one different thing was his face. He looked more older and also more Steepness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9c9935e076c8b1cfa367a21e1bb5450""Severus, i still want you to continue with the potion teacher as a potion master in hogwarts. For the students who are left..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58370e77441f45c29b77484b0e988e86"professor Dumbledore, which called me in a name that i am not use to putted his hands on my shoulder. Because i was thinking that this was fun dream, in the clear feeling of his hands, when i shuddered a bit, Dumbledore removed his hands slowly from my shoulders and smiled at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd3f949b4ba8cd9fe8b908936fd16819"" Take some rest. i will tell you more details when you are healed. For now, it is more important to take some rest."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d100a7e1a4b6bc0d40175adfaf7b6e30"Dumbledore turned his body slowly and opened the wooden door, and disapeared. The old wooden door closed slowly, after one tempo late. I blinked a few times and lean against the head of the bed while sighing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068e13aa34085b39b1b82acb81c6b76c"I told professor Dumbledore that i've lost my memory as a lie, and as his simple explanation, I am Severus Snape and i was one of the death eaters. he explained more about that but that was things that i can remember from the book. Starting about who Voldmort is, until snape was a spy between Voldmort and Dumbledore. He said Voldmort disappeared lately so probably I am in the time when baby Harry Potter got his lightning mark, and lost his parents instead./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c65b69e03464aadb80370e862094fa79"when Dumbledore was explaining it to me, he hesitated a few time and scruple. Looking at the feelings, after Lily Potters death, probably snape tried to kill him self. These things tell me that my guess is correct. first, when Dumbledore was talking about James Potter, he couldn't say the word 'Lily Potter', and second, that i am like this because i was bitten by a curse, and finally, that trace of the curse is still shown in my face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4601a60c4796d251b3650b4515e1e5e3"Left side of my face, which is still not fully recovered yet is still very red and flush didn't hurt at all, but it didn't look good. I think Snape fired the curse at his left temple. The white part of the eye shown on the reflection of the mirror was bloody red, and the pupil of the eye was shining green. Also, i couldn't see anything through the left eye. was it gone blind? i felt needlessly pathetic. there was nothing left for this person. probably he did it after crying over and over hugging the body of Lily Potters death body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a81842f4801f2dfbb75f3fbebf3f652f"Dumbledore told me he will tell me things in more detail when i aim more healed , maybe he is thinking that i will get my memories back. Anyway, the important things is why am I in his body? i don't know anything about magic. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a49896cad5a8686502f96dcfb4352ef"I was a normal girl who lived in south korea, and is in university, nothing special . Of corse when there was too much homework so when i was spending the night doing homework, i did think that i want to die or stuff like that but hopefully, i didn't fell asleep while doing homework or died because of overwork. As a matter of fact my grades are ruined, and if this is a dream and i didn't finish my homework, No. my grades going to be the worst grade i ever got in my life!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f778fac5f3d4b5f61a73950b3990e46a"I hesitantly got down from my bed and looked around. The single room for St. Mungo's Hospital was fine then I thought. Big windows and comfortable bed, wooden table. I don't remember seeing this type of single room in the movies. probably it was in the movie but i just don't remember it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e36285c810b8d22e0de4b5e058fd4158"I looked at the mirror that Dumbledore gave me before leaving the room. approximately the style is the same but as Dumbledore was, the face was a bit different from the movies. A bit wavy pure-black shoulder length hair was the same style in the movie. I looked at my face in more detail./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7efac17e4ca277f446988f2c4f1955a"I liked Alan Rickmans face, but this face was also not that bad.I would say it gives more young, thin and sensitive impression. specially, looking way much younger then the movie gave me a relief. I looked like about 20, rather express that i am young. what every people say, this skin is a skin that a 20 years-old, young girl is in it, so it is better then looking like Alan Rickman,(even dough he looks really . Alan Rickman) and also my noes is not hooked! Like this, i look pretty handsome. Looking a bit sleek, i would die if it wears a good suit.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="213dcb6242c9edb725a18ae76a18154b"" You look pretty interested in your face thinking that you are sick"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d23a6d29b3dede529ce01111981a4ac1"When I was turning my face to look at my noes, the Snape inside the mirror said it bluntly. I almost screamed! it is probably the magic mirror that i read in the book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5ac10aca914ff44123d969241d1d93b""wow, this is freak'n cool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e451b2064315e757d80730e47209884"I whispered quietly and when i looked at it in interest, the snape inside the mirror looked at me in quit disgust. The snape in the mirror looked more 'snape' then I was. I stealthily put the mirror down and did a long sigh. If this was a dream, i will wake up happily, but if this is the reality,... what on earth am i suppose to do. I sat down in the conner of the bed and propped up my chin and touch my bottom lip with my thumb as a habit, and start concerning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab6236754f3d31d151fcf2241210a55d"Because from the first, I don't think about anything deeply and just scamp it away, also because my personality is careless and peaceful no matter what, even now I couldn't just think more then just let it flow and it will go some how. actually, isn't it better rather to stay in this " world"rather then going back to korea to do the homework, and finish university and get a job? If I am one of the Hogwarts teachers, wouldn't i get a lot of money? trying to shake my mind thinking childish, I just lie down on the bed. uselessly I felt bitter. where did the owner of this body go? Did you die? I bet you where never happy . didn't you feel lingering left at all? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53b1f32fae32847238932783b4d57711"===================================================================/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e2f39526e75cee5fb26983f2ef5d6d2"thank you for reading! i will upload 1 chapter at least once a week. some times i will up load 2 or 3 if a lot of people like it, and don't forget to leave comment! i love reading them! don't forget to comment, star, and fallow! add this story into your library! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e791beda1857e71660d74a1d1a07d8a"-Thank you for reading-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p 


End file.
